Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been using devices to develop reliable collections of points of interest (POIs), especially in developing areas. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) applications may provide or include POIs that user devices may access. In addition, user devices may contribute to adding new POIs. Nonetheless, the POIs presented by the applications and/or marked by user devices may contain errors. As such, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing up-to-date, accurate, and reliable POIs. In other words, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing POIs that are validated for their accuracy.